Guide to Lv. 30 (Bahasa Indonesia) by ILucyI
Guide Rating: Hai, semua! Saya ILucyI dari Wadangka Lanos! Ya, saya masih Lv. 23 dengan Magician saya. Tapi, saya pernah menjadi Lv. 30 dulu xD Oh, ya. Guide ini mungkin tidak terlalu membantu bagi Magician (Lv. 20+). Saya rekomendasikan, Magician yang sudah Lv. 20+ sebaiknya train bersama Warrior (Maksudnya train di party). Tapi, kalau kalian Magician yang 'Forever Alone' atau lebih senang train sendirian, yaaa... silakan saja baca Guide ini (sebaiknya, kalau Magician ingin train sendiri, disarankan membawa Donguryu Juice, Seed Extraction Liquid, atau Palm Cocktail ^^ Oke, kita lanjut aja, ya. Silakan dibaca! Guide to Lv. 30 Level 1-5: Saat kamu masih Lv. 1, kamu bisa mengikuti tutorial yang. Tapi, kalau kamu mau, kamu juga bisa 'Skip Tutorial' dan membunuh semua Kooii yang ada di Woody-Weedy Forest/Woody-Wordy Forest sampai Lv. 2. Kalau kamu sudah Lv. 2, kamu akhirnya harus mencoba train di Bramble Donguri. Kamu boleh tetap train di Bramble Donguri sampai Lv. 4 dan pindah ke Leaf Boar/Angry Leaf Boar atau mencoba train di Leaf Boar/Angry Leaf Boar ketika kamu sudah Lv. 3. Hati-hati, Leaf Boar/Angry Leaf Boar biasanya sering menyerang secara bersama-sama. Oh, ya. Jika kamu melihat Bulldozer/Bulldozer Brother ketika masih Lv. 4-5, apa yang harus kamu lakukan adalah KABUR! Karena, mereka pasti akan membunuhmu di tingkat ini. Tapi, jika yang kau lihat hanya Bulldozer Jr. kamu bisa mencoba untuk membunuhnya untuk mendapatkan Canine Ring ^^ Level 5-10: Nah, ketika kamu sudah Lv. 5, sudah saatnya kamu pindah ke Mushroom Marshland. Bunuhlah semua Swamp Mushroom sampai Lv. 6. Tapi, sama seperti Leaf Boar/Angry Leaf Boar, Swamp Mushroom juga terkadang menyerang dengan cara keroyokan @_@, jadi kamu boleh saja train di Flower Elemental sampai Lv. 7, walaupun Flower Elemental agak lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan Swamp Mushroom. Jika sudah Lv. 7, kamu disarankan oleh saya mencoba train di Swamp Spider sampai Lv.8. Tapi, kalau kamu merasa belum terlalu siap boleh saja kamu train di Swamp Boar sampai Lv.8 dan mencoba Swamp Spider ketika Lv.8. (karena Swamp Spider bergerak dengan cepat dan jika kamu kehabisan HP, kamu akan sulit kabur) Mulai kali ini, monster-monster yang harus kamu bunuh mulai sering keroyokan (hahaha xD), jadi, pastikan kamu sudah memiliki armor ketika mencapai Lv. 5-7 (Leather Armor/Jacket untuk Warrior dan Ranger dan Novice/Apprentice Magician Robe untuk Magician). Setelah kamu naik ke Lv. 9, kamu bisa train di Poisonous Spider sampai Lv. 10. Tapi, Kalau kamu mau train di Red Crab pun bisa saja. Ingat, ya, di Wingfril Island Beach kalian sudah mulai bisa menyerang realm yang berbeda. Jadi, jika ada player dengan chevron yang berbeda denganmu (mis. kalau kamu memilih Siras pasti chevronmu berwarna kuning. hati-hati dengan orang-orang dengan chevron biru). Chevron adalah tanda "V" di sebelah namamu. Sementara kamu Newbie, setidaknya rankmu masih recruit. (kecuali kalau kamu adalah camper) Karena saya disini tidak membahas tentang rank, jadi kita kesampingkan saja dulu soal permasalahan fame. Pokoknya, train saja dulu! Train di Red Crab sampai kamu mencapai Lv. 11. Level 11-15: Oke, kamu sudah mulai bukan Newbie lagi. (setidaknya, agak mendingan, lah) Di Lv. 11, kamu sudah mulai bisa menjadi camper Battle Field 1 misalnya. Tapi, menjadi camper Battle Field 1 tidak menyenangkan. 'Mengapa? Karena, skill pointmu masih terlalu sedikit (10 Skill Point). Jadi, skill yang bisa kamu lakukan masih kurang variatif. Tapi, kalau kamu malas train, yaaa... silakan saja menjadi camper. Nah, mulai sekarang kamu bisa train di Sandman. Oh, ya. kalau classmu magician, kamu boleh saja mencoba di Continent Bulldozer/Fox (tapi, cobalah untuk berlari-lari xD) karena attackmu cukup tinggi. Jika kamu sudah mencapai Lv. 12, terserah padamu untuk train dengan Woopa dan Roopa atau dengan Continent Bulldozer dan Crow/Fox dan Mature Fox. Train disana sampai Lv. 14. Jika kamu sudah mencapai Lv. 14, kamu sebaiknya train di Redeye Gosumi/Sunset Flower sampai Lv. 16. Atau, bereskan misi Kulin dan train di Light House 1st floor dengan monster Testing Woopa/Swamp Donguri dan Underground Spider sampai Lv. 16. Cara di Light House 1 ini lebih cepat dibanding di Forest of Grave/Lanos Plains, tapi mungkin cukup menghabiskan uang jika kamu membereskan misi ini dengan langsung (membeli semua yang dibutuhkan lewat Black Trader). Level 15-20: Baik, kamu sudah mencapai Lv. 15 sekarang. Jika Classmu Warrior/Ranger, kamu disarankan train di Light House 2nd Floor dan bunuh Skeleton di sana sampai Lv. 17. Mengapa di Light House 2? Karena, ini akan membantu setelah kamu sudah naik level (tidak usah pergi ke Light House 2nd Floor lagi untuk mencari Beholder/Drunken Kooii). Setelah Lv. 17, kamu boleh mencoba antara Beholder atau Drunken Kooii (tapi saya sarankan Drunken Kooii). Jika kau memilih untuk train di Beholder, cukup sampai Lv. 18 saja dan pindah ke Drunken Kooii. Jika kau memilih untuk train di Drunken Kooii, kau boleh tetap train disana sampai Lv. 20 atau pindah train di ghost ketika kamu sudah mencapai Lv. 19 dan train disana sampai Lv. 20. Nah, beda lagi ceritanya jika kamu bermain sebagai Magician. Selesaikan dulu misi Pirate Ship untuk bisa masuk ke Pirate Ship karena di Lv. 16, kamu sebaiknya train di Pirate Ship, yaitu di Broom. Hati-hati, Broom JUGA menyerang secara keroyokan. Kamu sebaiknya train di Broom sampai Lv. 18. Jika kamu sudah mencapai Lv. 18, carilah Sweeper dan bunuh untuk mendapatkan Hallway Key dan pindahlah ke ruangan selanjutnya. Train di Treasure Chest (monster ini adalah kotak box tanpa nama) sampai Lv. 19. Jika kamu sudah mencapai Lv. 19, kini sudah waktunya untuk pindah ke Pirate Ship 2nd floor. Jika kamu train di Treasure Chest terus menerus sampai Lv. 19, pasti kamu setidaknya memiliki Captain Cabin's key, 'kan? Nah, gunakanlah kunci itu untuk pindah ke lantai selanjutnya. Train di Pirate Ship 2nd floor dengan monster Pirate Ghost. Tetap train disini sampai kamu mencapai Lv. 20. Mungkin kamu bingung: Mengapa metode train Magician dan Warrior/Ranger berbeda? Jawabannya adalah, karena jika kamu bermain sebagai Magician, kamu BENAR-BENAR SANGAT tergantung kepada MP. Walaupun seranganmu sangat tinggi, tapi kamu tidak bisa train lagi jika MP-mu habis. Nah, monster-monster di Light House itu lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan di Pirate Ship, walaupun di Light House monster-monsternya memberikanmu EXP lebih banyak. Tapi, bagi Warrior/Ranger, tetap lebih baik jika train di Light House karena mereka tidak tergantung kepada MP, walaupun mereka juga membutuhkan rage crystal untuk melakukan skill. Tapi, MEREKA TIDAK MUTLAK PERLU. Jadi, saya sarankan Magician train di Pirate Ship dan Warrior/Ranger di Light House. Level 20-25: Mulai sekarang, untuk naik Lv. tidak akan semudah sebelum Lv. 20. Tapi, bagi Magician sekarang mereka sudah mulai bisa bahagia karena Magician Lv. 20+ akan dibutuhkan dalam party, jadi tugas Magician kini tinggal mencari party dan... tinggal heal dan shield (serta double shield) saja partnernya. Tapi, sayangnya, jika sedang sepi, Magician harus tersiksa dengan train sendirian... dan itu tidak mudah. Ok, sudah cukup curhat tentang penderitaan Magician. Jika kamu sudah mencapai Lv. 20, sudah saatnya, baik Warrior, Ranger, maupun Magician, train di LH3. Tepatnya dengan Dark Beholder. Train di Dark Beholder sampai Lv. 21. Jika sudah mencapai Lv. 21, sebaiknya train di Imp sampai Lv. 22... atau sampai Lv. 23. Jika sudah mencapai Lv. 22/23, sudah saatnya kalian train di Kataru Mountains/Forest of Ruins. Jika kamu Siras, train di Magma Thief sampai Lv. 24. Jika kamu Lanos, train di Big Boar sampai kamu Lv. 24. Nah, saatnya kembali ke Light House... tapi kini ke 4th Floor, bukan lagi di 3rd Floor. Di Light House 4th Floor, kalian sebaiknya train di Bloody Flower/Bloody Mind sampai Lv. 25. Tapi, jika kalian mau, kalian juga bisa train di Light House 5th Floor dan melawan Mummy sampai Lv. 25. Level 25-30: Di Lv. 25+, Magician sudah benar-benar sulit untuk train sendirian. Jadi, jika kamu adalah Magician, sebaiknya kamu mencari party dengan Warrior, yang paling tidak 2-5 Level lebih tinggi darimu dan train bersamanya. Jika kamu adalah Warrior/Ranger tetap lanjutkan train di Light House 5th floor dengan monster Elite Imp sampai Lv. 27 jika kamu lebih senang train sendirian. Jika kamu sudah mencapai Lv. 27, maka waktunya untuk pindah ke Arid Grassland (kalau kamu Lanos) atau Dessert Valley (kalau kamu Siras). Oh, ya. Dianjurkan bagi Warrior untuk mencari Magician dan party bersamanya. Jika kamu Ranger, kamu sebaiknya meminta lurer untuk luring monster untukmu (dan kau berdiri di spot yang aman dan...bunuh semua monster yang ada). Train di Cactus Bee/Dessert Gosumi sampai Lv. 30 (jika kamu Warrior atau Ranger yang train sendirian). Jika kamu train bersama party (biasanya Warrior), maka coba cari monster yang agak kuat, jika kamu Lanos train di Sand Donguri sampai Lv. 28/29 dan teruskan di Doley sampai Lv. 30. Jika kamu Siras train di Dessert Beholder sampai Lv. 28/29 dan teruskan di Wild Sandman sampai Lv. 30. '. . . ' SELAMAT!!! KAMU SUDAH MENCAPAI LEVEL 30!!! ' Kini, kamu sudah terhitung sebagai pro! Pemain pro di game ini adalah pemain yang sudah mencapai Lv. 30+. Walaupun begitu, masih cukup sulit untuk menjadi Lv. 40+ (walaupun begitu, beberapa orang yang sudah menjadi Lv. 40+ tetap akan meledekmu noob... karena mereka memang lebih pro darimu 10 Level... xD) Catatan Guide yang saya tulis ini mungkin agak memusingkan... dan mungkin saja ada alternatif lain untuk mencapai Lv. 30. Misalnya, menggunakan ancient coin atau ketika sudah mencapai Lv. 24 hanya tetap train di Sky Castle dan melawan semua monster disana. Jadi, jika memang ada kesalahan, silakan saja di edit! Tapi, jangan sampai merusak isi dari guide ini... Semoga Guide saya ini bisa membantu para pemain dari Indonesia. Hidup The World of Magic! (P.S.: Guide saya tidak mencakup harus invest skill point ke mana dan gear apa yang harus digunakan atau sebaiknya harus menyimpan stat point dimana bagi class apa. Karena, ini bukan catatan panduan lengkap untuk membuat character Lv. 30 yang sempurna tapi untuk membantu memilih sebaiknya train di monster yang mana dan map yang mana. Tapi, jika anda ingin mengedit untuk menambahkan apa yang harus kita lakukan silakan saja, asal tidak mengganggu isi dari guide ini ^^) How Would You Rate This Guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again for help Category:Training Category:Leveling Up Quickly Category:Guide Category:Guides Category:Guide:Magician Category:Guide:Ranger Category:Guide:Warrior Category:Magician Category:Ranger Category:Warrior Category:Misc